A night with the Hitachiins
by Fullmetal207
Summary: Karou and Hikaru are at home after a day at the Host Club. Karou just wants to relax and sleep, Hikaru has something else in mind. Lemon, Oneshot, KarouxHikaru


I DO NOT own Ouran High School host club or anything and anyone relating to it. So I've decided to write again since my last three stories were crap. I don't know how long this is going to be up. But whatever. Enjoy my next piece of crap!

It was late. Hikaru and Karou finally where home after their draining day at the Host Club. Karou flopped face down on the bed and sighed. "Man, what a day huh Hikaru? I never thought we'd have so many customers today" Hikaru sighed as well, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Kinda shocked myself. Im gonna take a shower. I don't think I worked so hard in my life and I need to feel fresh!" said Hikaru, throwing a towel over his shoulder as Karou gave a weak wave, staying face down. After a few minutes Hikaru walked out of the steam filled bathroom, towel around his waist. "Ah! So much better! I never felt so relaxed and refreshed in my life!" Exclaimed Hikaru. "You haven't experienced a lot of things in your life huh?" chuckled Karou, towel over his shoulder, as he leaned against the wall near the bathroom. "Hurry it up, I wanna take a shower too ya know. Before tomorrow would be nice" said Karou, smirking as his brother passed him with a rather unhappy look on his face. "Someone is a little grumpy today. I thought he never felt so relaxed" laughed Karou as he walked into the bathroom and took his shower.

After a few minutes Karou too stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped in a similar fashion to his brother. "Hikaru is right! That did feel good!" exclaimed Karou as well, walking back to his and his brothers shared room. Hikaru was lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling, wearing only a pair of light blue boxer pants. "Hey Karou, remember how you commented on how I haven't experienced a lot in my life?" said Hikaru, sitting up on the bed. Karou grabbed a pair of matching boxers and stood in the closet, getting ready to change. "Yeah, what of it?" asked Hikaru, starting to put them on, only to be stopped and pinned against the wall by his brother. "Well there's something else I want to experience too. I cant think of anyone better than my sweet brother Karou" smirked Hikaru, letting Karou's boxers fall to the floor. "B-Brother!!! A-Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?!?" sputtered Karou, almost as red as a tomato. Hikaru chuckled and gave a smile of almost pure evil, "Maybe, are you thinking that you wont be able to sit tomorrow?" Karou officially became tomato red and blinked several times. "Y-You're kidding right? T-This is just like what we do for the customer right? Your are just messing?!" asked Karou frantically, eyes darting around for an escape route. "Oh brother, how naïve you are sometimes!" chuckled Hikaru, wrapping an arm around Karou and tossing him in the bed. Karou gasped a little and turned redder. "B-But what about Haruhi!? Don't you wanna save your first time for her?!" asked Karou, almost desperately. Once again Hikaru chuckled and climbed over his brother, "Well this will be sort of a……training course if you will, so I know how to do it for Haruhi." Hikaru smiled and licked slowly down Karou's neck, receiving a small gasp in response. "A-Alright. But if its training then Im criticizing you as much as I can!" spat Karou, red and pouting. Hikaru chuckled and softly rubbed his hand against his brother's cheek. He never took the time to notice how soft Karou's skin was.

Karou was uncomfortable to say the least but there was no turning back now as Hikaru now slid off his own boxers and positioned himself above him. Hikaru smirked as he pressed himself roughly into his younger double, getting a loud yell of shock in return. "I-Idiot! A-At least wet it a little so it goes in smoother! That really hurt a lot!" gasped Karou. "You need to think of the-" his words where cut off as Hikaru kissed him. It wasn't a playful kiss, but a fully passionate one. Karou moaned as felt his brothers tongue swim inside his mouth. He couldn't help but return, sliding his tongue across, over, under, around, and any other way he could find to play with his brothers tongue, getting a small moan as well, which made him smirk. As Hikaru bucked his hip Karou responded with a weak moan and a small amount of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "O-Ow. You are an idiot sometimes. You know that?" grunted Karou as his brother moved his hips faster. "You complain too much. Do you know that?" chuckled Hikaru, moaning softly as he continued to quicken his pace. The two repeatedly locked lips over and over as the pace quickened even more. "K-Karou. You're so tight around me. I-I think I'm gonna-" now his words were cut of as Karou kissed him and chuckled, moaning loudly and blushing as red as possible. "J-Just shut up and do it!" shouted Karou as he gasped and wrapped his leg around Hikaru's waist. Hikaru gasped and moaned loudly, forcing himself fully inside his brother, releasing his hot seed into him and filling him up.

Karou moaned loudly and gripped tightly onto his brothers arms before collapsing beneath him. "Y-You know, I got to admit, Haruhi is gonna be one lucky girl" panted Karou, blushing and smiling up at his brother. "Well if we do eventually get together, its not like I wont play with you now and then. Brothers always stick together no matter what" Smirked Hikaru, kissing Karou again as he pulled out slowly, chuckling at his brother's soft moans. "Y-You'd still play with me?" asked Karou, heavily red in the face. "Of course I would! Blood is thicker than water" smiled Hikaru as he laid beside his brother. "Hikaru…..how does that saying work here?" laughed Karou as he turned and hugged Hikaru. "I have no idea what so ever" laughed Hikaru as well, hugging back. They held each other deep into the night until they feel asleep.

Well that's it. Read and review


End file.
